Born to be a hero
by Gett
Summary: During a routine hunt Dean is lost in a fiery ball of flames rescuing a child.  Season one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related. Most towns and other people are made up, any similarity to the living or dead are purely coincidental.

Setting: Season one.  
>Story outline: During a routine hunt Dean is lost in a fiery ball of flames rescuing a child.<br>Not a death fiction  
>Author's notes: Unrelated to any other of my stories.<p>

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43 my beta on this story

**Born to be a hero**

Chapter 1 Fireballs and staircases

Sam Winchester shot his left arm forward in a last ditch effort to grab hold of his brothers jacket as Dean leapt across the gap in the crumbling staircase. His fingers brushed the black cloth and then found vacant space. He yelled Deans name loudly. Sam backed away as flames leapt up when the wood in front of him broke off and fell down to the first floor.  
>"Damn it Dean, get back here!"<br>Sam was driven back further by smoke and flames until he was back down on the bottom floor. The good news was the job was done; the bad news was there were two victims still in the house. This case had been a pain in the ass since they took it on a week previously.

It was a standard vengeful spirit but it had taken four days to find out who the spirit was and two more to convince the owner they could fix the problem. This particular spirit had been burned alive and had taken to lighting fires around the property and surrounding area to get even. They had finally found his DNA in the cellar as the guy had been reading a gas meter there just before he died. There had been a slow leak from a pipe that had left traces of gas on his clothes. He had lit a cigarette when he had left the property and gone up in flames. Unfortunately the owner hadn't known anything about it as they had been visiting family out of state at the time. She hadn't even been back long enough to check her mail. Dean had managed to light up the guy's trucker cap as he threw fire at Sam, the owner, and her little girl. Unfortunately the guy had thrown so many fireballs around that the place was now a blazing fireball in and of itself.

Sam found Sarah, the owner, choking on smoke by the front door looking for her daughter who had run away from the fire and was now trapped upstairs. Dean had spotted her upstairs and had bolted up them after dragging a wheezing Sarah to the doorway and promising he would get her. Sam had seen the stairs crumble under Dean's feet and the upstairs was in worse condition. Sam didn't want to lose a kid on a hunt but he didn't want to lose his brother either. They hadn't been back together long and they were just getting over Dean's heart attack. He knew, however, how much kids meant to Dean. What worried him was how easily Dean would give up his life for one. No hesitation whatsoever.

Sam pulled Sarah outside across the front lawn and sat her beside the Impala. Sam ran back inside, his foot hitting the bottom step of the broken stairway, as a loud crash resonated through the house. Sam gasped as the floor above broke through hitting the floor below. Sam staggered around as bits of wood fell from the floor above and he found himself trying desperately to keep his balance. The smoke was thick as Sam held his shirt over his mouth to try to keep it out but he was already coughing and his eyes were tearing badly. Sam turned to go look through the fallen floor to see if Dean had fallen through and stumbled against the wall until he was half way to the front door where his knees gave way and he blacked out as he hit the floor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Surviving without flinching

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43my beta on this story

Chapter 2 Surviving without flinching

Dean felt Sam's fingers scratch the fabric of his jacket as he leapt over the gap and teetered for a second before diving though the smoke towards the six year old girl sobbing somewhere on the second floor. He pulled his T shirt up over his nose as he coughed and searched through the smoke. Instead of calling out for the girl he listened intently for her small whimpers. Embers from the roof fell on him as he searched and he brushed them off impatiently. He eventually found her in a rear bedroom and scooped her up hugging her close to his body. He searched for the windows on that end of the house holding the child close and murmuring soft enough not to panic her but loud enough to be heard. He was dismayed to find the windows had nothing underneath. He was sure he would be alright with the fall but not the kid. He ran back to the stairs to see if he could find another way down or if Sam was there to take her.

As his feet hit the landing, the floor gave way with a terrific crash. Dean had only a half a second to pull Penny tightly to his chest and protect her head and body. They were a little lucky to be riding the floor to the floor rather than just falling through a hole. Dean's feet hit the bottom floor and pain jarred all the way up his legs. Dean twisted his body so he landed on his back and then grit his teeth as he spun to protect the child from falling debris. His back was hit with wood and boards but he braced himself on his elbows to protect the little girl who was sobbing as children do when frightened. As soon as the debris stopped falling, Dean noticed how close they had come to falling on the flames of the fire but were essentially backed into a rear corner of the house. Dean moved his legs slowly, biting back a yelp when he felt the sharpness of wood splinters puncturing all the way up his legs.

Dean stood slowly, pulling the girl tight to his chest, and wrapped his jacket around the girl to keep the smoke from getting in. He groaned as his legs sent out shooting pains and his knees threatened to give out as he looked around to find something to work with. Vision was low with the fire so close and they both coughed as the thick smoke bellowed in front of them. Dean found he was in front of a bathroom that was flanked on one side by a laundry area and on the other side by a small bathroom that contained just a toilet next to a bedroom that was already on fire at one end. Dean quickly established there were no doors and the windows were high and narrow. There was no way he could get the small girl out that way or through the flames that surrounded them. On his own he could maybe run through but not with a child. Dean had to make a decision quickly as the flames were coming towards them.

Dean hurriedly limped into the larger bathroom and placed the child in the bathtub.  
>"Can you wait here for me Penny? I promise to be right back."<br>The little girl nodded.  
>"Good girl."'<br>Dean stripped his jacket off and quickly slapped out the smoking burn holes before draping the jacket over the girl. At least he knew why his back hurt so much. Dean ran as fast as he could feeling the splinters of wood in his legs biting sharply into the flesh. Dean didn't look down, knowing he wouldn't like what he saw. He found a piece of sheet from the laundry wall that looked like it contained asbestos. It was just big enough to cover the tub so Dean slid it over the top leaving a small gap for air. Dean went back to the laundry door which was a solid oak door that looked like it would take a week to burn through. Dean used his knife to push the pins up out of the hinges and took the door to the tub and laid it over, ignoring the shooting pains and heat on his back.

Dean looked at the wall by the tub. The window was too high to give them oxygen when they were lying down in the tub so he picked a spot about a foot up the wall from the edge of the tub and punched a hole. The studs in the wall were close together so there was no way he could make a big enough hole to climb out. It also meant the wood here was shorter lengths meaning it would be harder to make a hole. He was lucky enough to miss the plumbing in the wall and he could see the wooden cladding on the outside. Dean sucked in a deep breath before squeezing his right hand tight and punching through the small hole he had already made. It took three solid punches in which made his knuckles bleed, something pop and ache to make a break in the wood big enough to let air in. It was a tight squeeze but just what he wanted.

Dean moved quickly back to the laundry and pulled the water hose off the washing machine. As he went back to the bathroom, he almost tripped over a small thin metal pole. It was only about three feet long and Dean knew by the melted fabric at one end it was a curtain rod, probably from upstairs. Dean took it with him to use as a back up to the plastic tube in case it melted. Dean slipped them through the hole in the wall pointing them down at the tub. Dean faintly heard a fire engine as he dodged falling debris as he slid the cover back from the bathtub and slipped in being careful of the child.

Dean's knees hurt as his weight rested on them as did his shoulders, barely able to fit in the small vessel. Damn having big, broad shoulders. He was jammed in like a sardine leaving a good sized gap between himself and Penny.  
>"You okay?"<br>Penny coughed as she spoke. "Where's mommy?"  
>"She's okay. Sam got her out."<br>"Will we be okay?"  
>"Yeah I promise. All we have to do is wait in here for the firemen to put the fire out then Sam will come get us."<br>Dean was coughing more frequently and worked to slow his breathing down and ignore the pain. His whole body seemed to be on fire but his job was not done yet. He had a little girl to get back to her mother.  
>"Let's stay still and try not to talk too much. It will only make us cough more. You have to stay safe and be brave for your mom, okay?"<br>"Okay."

Dean adjusted the tubes so they pointed towards the little girl's mouth and closed the lid as much as possible. He braced his body over Penny's in case the lid burned in and waited.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Lost and found

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43my beta on this story

Chapter 3 Lost and found

Sam came to coughing. He knew immediately he was still in the burning house and needed to get out soon. He was surrounded by smoke and could see flames climbing the wall to his right. Sam didn't bother to get up but simply crawled out the front door coughing till his lungs felt they must burst. Sam felt the cool air hit his body and he started to shiver after the heat of the fire. The next thing he knew he was being wrenched up from the ground and an oxygen mask was forced none so gently over his mouth and face. Sam felt dizzy and disorientated as he was lowered to the back step of an EMT. He took some breaths to get his breathing under control as a paramedic took his vitals and checked him over. He winced as the paramedic applied an alcohol wipe to the small cut on his forehead. Sam finally felt stable enough to hold his own and looked up at the burning building with fireman swarming over like ants.  
><em>'Fire, house? Where was he? Oh yeah vengeful spirit. Dean had it under control. Speaking of where was Dean? Oh yeah little girl. In the fire? Oh Shit.'<em>

Sam's muscles bunched in readiness to stand as he realized his brother was still in the house. His hand was on the way up to flick off the oxygen mask when something in the house blew up. The explosion was loud and bright and Sam thought he saw the roof lift off what was left of the building for half a second. The noise was still reverberating when Sam wrenched the mask off and ran for the house. He was at the doorway with a foot raised to run into the flaming structure when he was stopped like he had hit an invisible wall. He realized he was being held back by two pairs off strong hands. Sam pulled hard against the arms yelling his brother's name but the fire fighters together were to strong and they slowly pulled him back. Sam soon found himself sobbing then warm arms snaked around his neck and pulled him close to a warm soft body. The hands around his biceps loosened but did not fully let go.

Dean grit his teeth against the pain his body was in. Even his ears hurt after that none to close explosion.  
>"Dean?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"It's hot in here. Can we go yet?"<br>"Not yet sweetheart. Here slip this off."  
>Dean helped Penny move his jacket off her back and slipped it under her so she was more comfortable.<br>"Thank you."  
>"That's okay. Just relax."<br>"I'm scared, I want my mommy."  
>"I know. It won't be long." Dean spoke as softly as he could to conserve oxygen.<p>

The pipes were letting in enough to keep them breathing but Dean didn't want to rely on them to continue to work.  
>"Will your mommy come and get you?"<br>Dean had to smile at the cute little voice despite the situation.  
>"No my mommy died a long time ago but Sam took your mommy outside, she will be okay. She will be brave like you are."<br>"My mommy is brave. Was your mommy brave?"  
>"Yeah and I'm sure she and your mommy would want us to be brave as well."<br>Dean felt a sweaty little hand on his big one.

Even in his heartbreak and confusion, Sam recognized Sarah's smell and the fact she was trying to comfort him. Sam let his arms take her up in a hug realizing she was in as much pain as he was. He could feel hot tears on his chest. Dean had promised to bring her daughter back and failed. Failed for the first time in his life Sam was sure.  
>"I'm so sorry, Sarah. Dean…Dean has never…just know if Dean couldn't get Penny out no one could have. I'm sure he tried…really hard. I'm so sorry."<br>"I know Sam, I know. I'm sorry."

Sam hugged Sarah until a paramedic came to give her an examination and Sam found himself staring at the now smouldering ruins. The fire fighters now had multiple hoses on and it seemed to be bringing the situation under control quickly. Sam stood and started to walk around the building, tears falling freely down his face. He knew it would happen one day, it was the danger of the job but Dean just disappearing in flames like their mother and his girlfriend tore at his heart like nothing else could. Sam fell to his knees with the injustice of it all, sobs coming in hitching breaths. It took some time for Sam to get himself under control in the end his headache spiking through his head reminding him life had to go on no matter how much he didn't want it to. Sam wiped tears from his eyes as he coughed again, hating the smell of smoke every time he breathed. As he rose unsteadily to his feet his eyes feel on what was left of the building to his right.

Sam gasped as he saw a partly melted plastic pipe and what looked like a thin curtain rod sticking out of a small section of wall that was still standing. The pipes looked at an odd angle to the pipes that had been inside the rest of the wall but were now just debris. Sam moved closer and saw the wood had been pushed out from the inside to make the small hole. Sam put his ear to the pipe and thought he could hear the voice of his brother. Of all things he seemed to be comforting and talking to someone. Was it real or was he grasping at straws?

Sam went down a few feet to where there was a larger smouldering gap in the wood. There was water on the floor and Sam was careful as he slipped into what was clearly a bathroom. Sam covered his face with his sleeve and looked around spotting the pipes in the walls feeding into the bath that had been covered with a door. Sam allowed himself a small moment of hope as he moved quickly towards the bath. _'Safe place or coffin?'_ he thought fleetingly as he strode over.

He was pushing debris off the charred wood when a fireman with his mask askew put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Hey Buddy, you can't be in here."<br>"Just wait. I think my brother is in here."  
>Sam pointed to the tub and the man frowned recognizing at once a possible attempt to hide from the flames.<br>"Okay, let's have a look."

Together they slid the lid off the tub and were staggered by what they saw. Dean's lean back wet with sweat and blood accompanied with holes and tears. Sam winched at the red burned patches. There was no sign of the child and Sam saw with dismay blood pooled on the bottom of the tub around his black jacket. Sam reached out and gently shook Dean's shoulder with his heart in his mouth that Dean was so far unmoved.  
>"Hey Dean. You with me man?"<p>

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Together again

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43my beta on this story

Chapter 4 Together again

To Sam's relief Dean startled and then rolled slowly to his left side exposing the small girl he had been protecting. He coughed as he raised his left arm to raise the small child up to Sam's arms. Sam leaned forward and took the child so Dean didn't strain himself. Sam passed the child to the fire fighter, checking himself when she started wriggling and crying loudly. Sam turned back to his brother who had not moved since handing the child up. Sam leaned down into the tub and gave Dean a demented hug happy to see him alive.

"Thank god, Dean. I thought you were done for. You do anything like that again I will kill you myself." Sam's voice was shaky as he went on. "You did it Dean. I can't believe it but you did. Penny and Sarah are safe. Too bad about the house but I think they're insured. Man, I'm so glad you are okay. There has been too many close calls lately big brother."  
>Dean licked his lips and looked a worried Sam in the eye."I promise not to charge in and save the day again as long as there are no more chick flick moments." Dean whispered.<br>"Ha! No way, Dean. I don't think either of us can keep that promise." Sam smiled.

Sam wasn't surprised to see sweat pouring off Dean's face and gave him a visual inspection in the dim light not liking what he saw. Dean was pale underneath the soot that covered his face where the sweat was mixing with it and turning it to mud. Dean was too busy coughing to deflect the inspection and tried to raise himself up as his coughs died down. Sam tried to stop him but Dean growled as he pushed himself up despite the pain. Sam felt he had two choices: help Dean up or let him fall on his face. Sam put an arm under Dean's armpit careful of his burned back and supported him as he clambered out of the tub. Dean used the momentum to get himself moving despite the pain and started to thread his way though the house dodging the smouldering debris and made for what was left of the front door.

Dean was leaning heavily on Sam trying not to cough. They were on the threshold when two paramedics and the fire fighter that had helped Sam came in with a stretcher between them.  
>"No hospitals," Dean croaked in Sam's ear<br>"Don't think we have a choice here, Dean. Just go with it and I will get you out as soon as I can."  
>Dean nodded but Sam read the message in his eyes.<br>_'If you don't I will.'_

Dean started coughing again and the paramedics stepped up and lifted Dean easily up on to the stretcher as Sam and the fire fighter helped. The taller paramedic checked Dean over as he settled him on the bed. Dean attempted to get up once he got his breath back but the medical workers held him down.  
>"Easy there, hero. You already tried to walk out of here, just take it easy for a stretch." The shorter one addressed Dean in a soothing voice.<br>"What's his name?" Asked the taller guy.  
>"Dean. He is my brother." Sam stayed close to Dean's shoulder.<br>"Yeah? Dean? You with me?" Paramedic one asked.  
>Dean nodded weakly.<br>"Okay man, we are taking you outside before we get you some oxygen."  
>Dean nodded again.<br>"You hurting?"

Dean shook his head.  
>"Come on man you have to be hurting. We will get you some pain meds in minute okay?" The one who had called Dean a hero used a gentle voice to assure Dean he would be looked after.<br>The fire fighters took an end of the stretcher each and pushed the bed outside. Once outside, the taller paramedic fitted a mask to Dean's face and tuned on a small oxygen tank he laid on the bed.  
>"Dean? You with me?" He asked.<br>Dean nodded weakly.  
>"Good work, man. Just relax and breathe normally. Let the oxygen help you okay?"<p>

Dean nodded again and Sam rubbed his arm seeing the soot and blood mixed with sweat now that the light was better.  
>"You okay? We will give you some pain relief in just minute okay? You did a great job man. What hurts the worst?"<br>Paramedic two talked to Dean as paramedic one pulled Dean forward and draped a wet towel over his back.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Dean, don't be stupid; there is no need to be a hero anymore man. You have to be hurting pretty bad so just take the meds okay?"

Sam crossed his arms across his chest in amusement as the medics admonished Dean as he had done many times for rejecting help when he needed it. He was relieved when Dean finally grunted a reply.  
>"Back and legs. How's the kid?"<br>Sam shook his head at Dean's way of always asking about others.  
>"She's great buddy. You did a great job Dean. You're a hero you know?"<p>

Sam recognized that the paramedic was trying to take Dean's attention off the pain of him cutting Dean's pants off around the small pieces of wood that were littering his legs. The paramedics put gauze pads and bandages on the worst of the wounds and started an IV line in the back of his hand. Dean tried to get up several times but they held him down and Sam encouraged him to lay still. Dean tried to push up again when it looked like they were going to strap him down but something warm and wet was suddenly weighing down his neck.  
>"Thank you, Dean. Thank you so much. You did it, you bought my Jenny back to me. Thank you."<p>

Dean pushed Sarah off gently.  
>"It's okay. It's what we do. Go be with Penny. I'm okay." Dean had to speak up to be heard through the mask and his voice broke roughly.<br>Sarah turned to the paramedic that was strapping Dean down.  
>"Make sure he gets the best of care."<p>

The paramedic nodded and Sarah stepped back, allowing a smiling Sam to see the tear tracks left by Sarah in the dark ash colour of his skin. Dean was lifted up into the ambulance and Sam jumped up and patted him on the shoulder.  
>"I'm going to follow in the Impala okay?"<br>Dean's only free hand found the mask and pulled it aside.  
>"Thanks Sammy and thanks for pulling us out of the tub."<p>

Sam gave Dean an awkward hug caught up in the moment.  
>"Just look after yourself until I get there. If I find you roaming the halls or the parking lot I'm gonna kick your ass."<br>"You'll try." Dean grinned.  
>"Behave get some treatment and I will see you soon."<br>"Okay."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Treatment time

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43my beta on this story

Chapter 5 Treatment time

Sam jogged over to the Impala and was happy to have it started and behind the ambulance as it took off. The ambulance had its lights on but wasn't breaking any speed records to get to the hospital so Sam kept up with ease. He was still glad to pull up outside the emergency room and park the black beast in a good spot before walking inside and starting on the paperwork. Sam was nursing his first coffee and just starting to calm down when he was called in to see Dean. Dean was lying on his side looking in some pain as a nurse applied something to his back. Sam saw a bucket on the floor with pieces of Dean's T shirt in it. Dean looked up as Sam came around the curtain and moved to where his head rested on the bed.

The oxygen mask had been replaced with a cannula and there was a sheet over his lower half.  
>"Hey, Sammy."<br>"Hey, Dean. How you feelin?"  
>"Better. Ready to get out of here."<br>"Sure, Dean. Let them fix you first."

The nurse left with a small smile.  
>"They already did." Dean lifted his hand showing Sam a cannula that was going up to a fluid bag. "The good stuff. I could walk out of here now. "<br>The weakness and raspy-ness of Dean's voice told Sam other things.  
>"Treatment first then we can do the great escape."<p>

Another nurse came in with a tray of implements and started pulling the splinters out of Dean's legs then applying iodine and bandages. She stopped about hallway through and retrieved another tray of sterile wrapped tools.  
>"I'm going to put a few stiches on a couple of these cuts okay ?"<br>"Get Sammy to do them. He doesn't hurt." Dean slurred.  
>Sam recognized the effects of morphine in Dean's system. Probably for the burns but his right hand looked pretty swollen. He smiled at the nurse to show Dean was joking and she moved to start closing some of the bigger wounds.<p>

A doctor came in and placed an ice pack on Dean's hand.  
>"No broken bones, Dean. Just a dislocation of one knuckle and a sprain. After the ice brings the swelling down a bit, we can wrap it up nice and tight."<br>The doctor turned to Sam. "Dean will have to stay in overnight to have treatments on his burns but should be okay to leave in the morning."  
>"Could he have these treatments as an outpatient? I would be willing to do it."<br>"He will have to have ongoing treatment as there are second degree burns on his back. He will need these dressings changed every day, some cold cloths for a few minutes then antibiotic cream and dressing replacement." He held up bandage pack with the word Telfa in bold letters. "The pain will be high so I want you on the stronger medication at least overnight Dean. He needs to stay in in case he goes into shock. You have a good case of smoke inhalation as well, Dean which is why we have him on the oxygen. A course of antibiotics would also be a good idea as well when you leave."

He turned to the nurse. "You administered the tetanus?"  
>The nurse nodded.<br>"Okay, Dean. While that hand is on ice, we can dress your back."  
>He pulled dressing and ointment from a drawer and Sam watched with eagle eyes noting exactly how the lotion and dressings were applied. He moved onto Dean's hand next as it had taken half an hour to dress Dean's back. He wrapped it in a tight stretch bandage after popping the joint back in. Dean didn't seem to care to much about the pain, the drugs obviously doing their job. Dean was finally left alone and turned to Sam immediately.<br>"Sammy. I need clothes."

Sam realized Dean had nothing on but his boxers.  
>"What's the plan Dean?"<br>"I'm okay now. I've had treatment and you can do whatever needs doing right? We need to get away from here before the cops come and ask us about the fire."  
>Sam had to agree, besides Dean's treatment, that was the next best thing. He could think of a thousand arguments to start but he had seen the look in Dean's eyes many times before: he wanted out, <strong><em>now<em>**.  
>"What about supplies? We don't have the stuff they are using on you."<br>"Don't worry about that. Can you grab me some jeans, a T shirt, jacket and socks?"  
>"Yeah okay." Sam saw Dean's boots were under the bed. He pulled them closer to Dean's end of the bed.<br>"Can you bring them in a backpack?"

Sam groaned internally realizing Dean was going to make him steal stuff out of the hospital's drawers. It wasn't something he liked doing but only ever did it so they could get out early and he reasoned they would use the stolen stuff on them if they stayed anyway.  
>"Back in a minute."<p>

TBCompleted


	6. Chapter 6 Born to be

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Many thanks to rascalflattsgurl43my beta on this story

Chapter 6 Born to be 

Sam strolled out to the parking lot trying to look like his heart wasn't beating in his ears with what he was about to do. With Dean's clothing items secured in his backpack because Dean didn't have one he went back in to find Dean still alone but sitting up.  
>"Thanks, Sammy. Can you keep a look out while I get dressed?"<br>"Okay."

Sam stood outside the curtain trying to look bored while Dean dressed. In a very short time he heard Dean cough slightly and stepped back behind the curtain to find Dean fully dressed ready to go. He was standing with the back pack on the bed with his oxygen cannula laying on the pillow and a hand on his IV line still in the back of his hand.  
>"Coast clear?" Dean asked.<br>"Yeah. What do you want me to get?" Sam moved to the bench behind Dean with sigh ready to start riffling through the drawers.  
>"All done, Sammy. I know you hate doing that." Dean opened the backpack a little to show Sam it was full of medical stuff including the burn dressings the doctor had used.<br>"Cool, thanks Dean. Let's get out of here. You sure you're alright to walk?"  
>"No probs. Check and see if we're clear."<p>

Sam poked his head out and saw that the only doctors and nurses around were busy on the other side of the room grouped around a bed.  
>"Let's go."<br>Sam walked by Dean's side once he had slipped the IV line out. He wanted to run but Dean's slow pace kept him controlled. They made it to the car without so much as a questioned look their way. Sam knew there were no pain killers in the bag but Sam would use the skills Dean taught him to break into a pharmacy once they were away from here and get whatever was missing that Dean would need. Sam slipped the bag in the back seat and then opened the front passenger door for Dean.

Dean was about to slip in when a hand touched his shoulder. Both Dean and Sam startled thinking they had been caught at the last second but the hand belonged to a much shorter than they were, petite brunette.  
>"Dean, are you okay?"<br>They both relaxed slightly at seeing Sarah from the house that had caught on fire.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay. Out already and heading home. How's Penny?"<br>"She's good Dean, thanks to you. The doctor says she can leave in the morning. She wanted her own pyjamas and stuff so I went out and bought her some things. Can I have your address so I can send you something for your help?"  
>"Actually, we don't live around here."<br>"That's okay, I can have it delivered."  
>"Please don't worry about it. Use the money on Penny. Or better yet building a new house."<br>Sam recognized Dean was using the voice he had comforted victims with.  
>"It's insured. Beside Penny is going to insist."<p>

Dean took a step back.  
>"Just tell Penny you thanked us. Really it's okay, we do this stuff all the time. We usually don't burn down a house so sorry about that."<br>"Oh Dean, that wasn't your fault. You and Sam tried to stop the fire so you can't be blamed for that. If it wasn't for you two, Penny and I would have died in that fire and you know it. Could I at least have your phone number?"  
>"It's probably better for you just to forget all about us and get on with your lives."<br>Sam had a small smile at the fact Dean had just turned down giving a female his phone number or getting one.  
>Sarah looked to Sam. "Please? Just so Penny can call and say thanks."<br>Sam shuffled his feet then dipped a hand in his pocket and gave Sarah a card with his number on it.  
>Dean looked disgruntled and more so when Sarah hugged them both quickly.<br>"Thanks guys. I will never forget what you have done for us."  
>Jenny walked to the hospital doors and Dean slipped into the car at last.<p>

When Sam slid behind the wheel, he saw found Dean staring at him with his arms folded over his chest.  
>"What the hell, Sam?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"The phone number."<br>"She just wanted some peace, Dean. She wanted to say thanks for saving Penny's life and her life. Some people do that you know."  
>"We don't hang around for that, Sam. We do the job and we move on with as little fuss as possible."<br>"What's wrong with you Dean? Why can't you just take a thank you like everyone else?"  
>"That's not we do, Sam. This is our job. This is what we were born to do. We don't ask questions we don't ask for thanks." Dean broke off with a cough reminding Sam his brother was still unwell.<br>"You saved her kid, Dean and it wasn't part of the job." Sam said softly.  
>"Her life was at risk because of what we did. We owed it to her mother."<br>"Okay, I agree. We do what we can to help people through. But look at it from her point of view for a minute. Some tall, handsome stranger bravely walks back into a fire to save her kid. You're a hero, Dean."

Dean gave Sam a soft smile. "Tall, handsome and brave?"  
>"Sometimes, yeah."<br>"Alright lets drop it and get out of here. If she calls you, you take the call and we never talk about it again."  
>"Deal."<br>Sam started the car with a smile knowing that call was going to go on speaker.

The end

* * *

><p>Thats it folks, all done-I hope you enjoyed the short ride that came to me fully formed in a dream- gett<p> 


End file.
